Prior art air fresheners have generally been provided in containers such as bottles which only differ in overall contour such as being rectangular, square or rounded. Additionally, such prior art air fresheners contain a liquid or solid fragrance material therein. Such prior art air fresheners thus have a singular function which is to freshen the air however, such do not provide for a system which allows for both freshening the surrounding environment while simultaneously providing an aesthetically pleasing system which may be placed in the home or a vehicle. Thus, the subject aesthetically pleasing air freshener includes an object maintained within a closed can which may be opened by a tap member. Additionally, when liquid which may be in the compositional form of water is inserted into the open can, the object emerges from internal the can to provide a decorative element. Fragrance maintained within the can allows for the air freshening function of the overall air freshener system.